Some traditional software applications are configured to provide a rich surround sound experience. For instance, a video game or a media player can produce an output utilizing a Dolby 5.1 surround sound system. With advancements over the years, some systems can now utilize different technologies involving a growing set of speaker arrangements. The various speaker arrangements that have been introduced over the years involve well over five speakers and some arrangements can provide unique special effects.
Despite the advancements that have occurred over the years, many existing systems are still quite limited when it comes to the diversity of their feature base. Most existing systems are focused on speaker arrangements that are limited to a single plane. For instance, although Dolby technologies have advanced from 5.1 to 7.1 and beyond, the speaker arrangements are still fixed to a single plane. Such systems are quite limited in delivering a full surround sound experience for users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.